flexcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Flex Company Incorporated Wiki
Welcome to the Flex Company Incorporated Wiki This is a comprehensive wiki covering the adventures of Flex Company Incorporated. Here, you will find adventure logs, town and settlement details, character overviews, and pretty much everything else you would need to know in order to survive in the Dramaga Province . Player Characters *Chex Mix the Bardbarian *Chuck Fayngeling the Brogue *Ivanka the Shaman *Banzai the Broll Towns in the Dramaga Province *Lobith *Urathek *Disohrnd *Draynor *Radbro I'thar *Treaste *Amber *Lavaria Natural Landmarks *Kraigsnest Mountains *Moradin's Tears River *Skorror Caves *Soromir Ocean *I'thar Plains *Mount Moon *Falstrae Woods *Rainmare Mountain Range *The Wastes Maps *Dramaga Province *Lobith *Urathek *Disohrnd *Draynor *Treaste *Amber *Lavaria Non-Playing Characters *Lobith **The Gypsy King **FeverSnatch **Izurathiel *Urathek **Roknar **Agatha **Eversnatch the Greedy **Flora **Father Dwarf *Disohrnd **Ariya **GleeSnatch **SorrowSnatch **Krackahatch *Draynor **Marisa **Jack (the not to be fucked with) **Admiral Khalic **Sailguard the Halfling *Radbro I'thar **Brad Windsong **Jorr Scatterblade **Skrom Warfang **Cog 'Ruhtra *Treaste **King and Queen Estaer **Princess Laeda **Prince James **Prince Nox **Sir Axterus the Brave **Lord Aeolef **Sir Squire the Unfortunately Named **The Warden *Amber **Tael **Nostariel **Jasmine **Cryslei **Fauna **Meriweather **King and Queen LaFeyette *Lavaria **Saradomin **Tatterly the Well Read **Zarahawk the Wise **Pathnae **Y'tak **Yakul **Bliss Recent Adventure Log *'"Flex Coms Sticky Situation" (4.19.12) :' After mapping the Dramaga Province, our bold adventurers recieved a royal invitation to the city of Treaste to aide in the search for the missing Princess Laeda. Hitching a ride with a gypsy caravan, the party made it as far as the edge of Falstrae Woods. While the caravan gave it's driving owl bears a rest, the adventurers popped into the Last Stop Inn to recuperate for the night. Chuck Fayngeling and Chex Mix experienced a wonderful night with the inn-keeper Gertha and her two lovely daughters Julie and Raquelle. The night turned sour, however, when spider swarms attacked our slumbering heroes and led them to an attack headed by Gertha, Julie, and Raquelle - the spider queens and spider mother of this particular swarm. After squishing every eight legged freak in the Inn, the adventuring party headed off to rejoin the gypsy caravan, vowing never to speak of Chex and Chuck's shameful night ever again (unless...you know...it's just a joke, man). *"The Princess's Es-Skype" Skype 1 (4.30.12) : Answering their royal invitation, Flex Com Inc found themselves completing their journey to Treaste safely, joined by a "sexy Sara Underwood" monk. Escorted from the city entrance by a heavily armored guard, the party is brought through the lavish hallways of Castle Treaste to the royal hall, where they meet the distraught King and Queen Estaer. The party is excused from the castle after hearing the king and queen's request that our heroes find their missing daughter. Upon exiting the castle, Flex Com Inc is approached by a young rogue in a green cloak. Claiming to be Osiren, a kitchen boy and childhood friend of Princess Laeda, the boy displays skills and behaviors that diminish his level of trust with the party members. After spending the night in the Red Moon Tavern, the adventurers and the gypsy caravan make their way north to Lavaria, following the advice of the suspicious kitchen boy. At a crossroad between Amber and Lavaria, a hooded figure blocks the caravans path, summoning a group of thugish rogues to surround the party. Revealing himself to be FeverSnatch, the party sensed a more sinister presence than the "bitch" character they were so used to and quickly identified the nature of his drastic change. Sensing and quickly dispatching the dark magic sealed within a coin in FeverSnatch's coin pouch, the party unwittingly saved the rogue and his band of merry men, who spirited away to steal again another day. During the distraction, the kitchen boy Osiren made off with one of the caravan's owl bears. The party followed in hot pursuit, and arrived just in time for Lavaria's lunar eclipse ritual. While a majority of the party wrapped up their evening enjoying the spirits at the academy tavern, Bonzai and Chex Mix made their way to the academy's towers where they met the ever wise Saradomin. Taking the headmaster's advice, the two made their way to the roof of the academy to watch the spectacle, whereupon they discovered a lounging princess Laeda gazing at the moon. Sensing her intruders presence, the princess quickly donned her rogue disguise once more and lept from the rooftop into the night. *'"Catch Me if You Can" Skype 2 (5.10.12) :' After finding it difficult to locate the again missing princess, the party decides to stay in Lavaria for a night to view the Lavarian Lunar Eclipse Ritual. Chex Mix, Ivanka, and Bonzai noted that the lava flow is streaked with the colorful gems of Mount Moon. After sleeping the night of festivities off, the group - following the advice of Saradomin and Yakul back in Lavaria - begins their pursuit of the (quite literally) Rogue Princess. Examining her projected route, they planned to head her off at Urathek, predicting that she would be at the Kraigsnest Mountains upon their arrival. Opting to visit Flora while in town, Chex Mix discovered that the Princess bought an enchanted orchid as a gift for Flora herself. Remembering the trick that Ariya in Disohrnd used to track Flora with the same enchantment in an earlier adventure, he touched the orchid and a pink light shot out, leading a trail to the princess in the mountains (the same direction of a terrifying shrieking noise). The party arrived at a particular outcropping to find the princess severely beating some baby dragon ass. Lending her a hand in the fight, Flex Com Inc and the princess quickly dispatched the draconic youngsters and aired out their dirty laundry in the mountain mist. After being scolded by Chex Mix, the princess agreed to go back to Treaste with the party, if they would escort her to see the ocean for the first time. Agreeing to the proposition, and treating the princess to her first alcoholic drink (Urathek's famous Sludge), the group drank into the night and slept in preparation for the beach in the morning. Disguising herself as Christina Hendricks while in town, Chex Mix finds it hard to act as a functional dragonborn would. Luckily at the beach, she reverts to her true form and the bardbarian is forced to contend with a bikini'd princess instead. During the watermellon smashing festivities, a dark shadow passes over the land, created by the cackling Raven Queen. The party was ambushed by horrors on the beach, and were knocked unconscious. Where they will awaken, if at all, is a mystery. *'"Set Sail from Shadowfell" Skype 3 part 1 (5.26.12) : '''The party awakens to find itsself behind bars - split among the cells of Draynor prison. Chex Mix frees himself and the princess by smashing through the wall of an adjacent cell and leaving thorugh that cell's open door. Ivanka and Chuck Fayngeling pry a loose bar free from their cell door and crawl free through the hole. Bonzai and Marisa blast apart the corroded lock on their cell door using Marisa's magic. Ivanka then proceded to free Sailguard the Halfling and Admiral Khalic from their cells using the keys on the prison's table. Littering the floor of the prison are various animal bones that crunch loudly under the fugitive's feet. Chex Mix realized all too late that these were being used as a simple alarm system to alert the warden to prisoner escapes. Having made too much noise, the party soon finds itsself face to face with the horrifying faceless warden himself. Quickly dispatching him after retrieving their weapons (and stealing Sailguard's rope in the case of Chex Mix), the party rushed from the prison to follow after the now awake and fleeing princess (with the exception of Chuck Fayngeling who follows Marisa to her shop, only to discover that it has been burned down. Upon discovering this, they both decide to follow after the party). Pursuing the princess as far as the coast of the Soromir Ocean, the group is brought upon the Yet-to-be-Named Pirate Ship, captained by Captain Seipoden. Agreeing to take the party to the island of Natac, the ship sets sail. Some members of Flex Com Inc party with the crew in the mess hall, while others sleep off their long day in prison. Marisa finds herself drawn to the pirate lifestyle and decides to stay aboard the ship indefinitely. Chuck feels drawn to the lifestyle as well, in that he steals a ruby ring off of a drunken sailor. During the revelry, a commotion is heard from the deck of the ship. Chex Mix (being on the deck himself) quickly dispatches the horror that burst from one of the barrels on deck. The remainder of the voyage goes off without a hitch, and the party soon finds themselves on the island of Natac. A simple village, the party finds themselves apprehensive of the settlers that make the island their home. The scholars of the town (some John would say evil cult) suggest that the party seek out the assistance of the God Bahamut whose island lies west at the end of the world. Taking a mystery pill roofies from Captain Seipoden, the party passes out once more. * '"We Must be as Gods Among Gods" Skype 3 part 2 (5.26.12) :' Awaking days later (the pill working as a sort of fast-forward for the trip) the group emerges from their cabin onto the deck where they discover themselves to be at the end of the world. Ivanka discovers a strange pattern in the clouds and, operating on a hunch, attempts to walk across them past the end of the world. Succeeding in her attempt, the party follows her to the island of Bahamut. At the end of the walkway, a great stone face door presents itsself. The dwarven inscription above the door (decoded by the party) reads "The Key is Door", and the party begins desperately shouting "door" to entice the stone face to crack and open. The party engages in a round about conversation with the cockney door until they trick it into saying "door", causing it to open for them. What lies behind the door is a great empty room, with a glowing glyph on the center of the ground. Chuck Fayngeling touches the glyph, opening the door to the next empty room. In the second room, the group discovers a second glyph locked behind a small barred gate. Cleverly using his cat to stay on the first glyph and keep the door open, Chuck Fayngeling joins his party in room two, before quickly returning to his cat in the first room after suffering from accute separation anxiety. Opting to have Ivanka take a shot at the lock on the second glyph, she uses a bone on one of her necklaces and succeeds to pick the lock and activate the glyph. Bonzai and Chex Mix proceed into the third room to discover the third glyph on the wall directly above the door. Remembering that he is a ranger, Bonzai shoots an arrow attached to rope into the semi-permeable space of wall surrounding the glyph. After Bonzai activated the glyph, Chex Mix rushed into the next room to find an old man surrounded by canaries. Chex Mix (attempting to speak to the old man) tries to explain their situation to him, but is greeted with silence. Inferring that the old man didn't understand common, Chex Mix tried again in draconic. The old man, now understanding his plea, transforms into the blue dragon Bahamut himself. The God explains that the Raven Queen's human form must be weakened before he can help the party defeat her in her true form. Once an agreement was reached, Bahamut flooded the chamber with otherworldly light and the party once again found themselves unconscious. * '"Check Your Initiatve" Skype 4 (6.2.12) :' The group finds itself back aboard the Yet to be Named, surrounded by the concerned captain and his crew. Making plans to hurry to Treaste as per Bahamut's whispered suggestion, Bonzai eagerly took the Captain's pill to help him sleep for the journey. Chex Mix required a bit of..."persuasion". As a result, Chuck slipped him the mickey finn via the Dragonborn's posterior before taking one himself. The party made it to the Dramaga Province once more, reveiving a psychic message from Bahamut along the way. The dragon God warned them that they must weaken the Raven Queen's corporal form before he could aide them in defeating her true form. Following further psychic messages and an image seen in the king's ring, the group entered the throne froom of Treaste Castle, searching for the king's sword. The group heads towards the armory, whose primary door was guarded by an enchanted suit of armor. Being bested in combat, the knight surrended the door's key to the party. Entering the second room, the party had to navigate a room of rising floor tiles - making their way through the maze ot the door's switch and then the exit. In the final room, our heroes made quick work of the castle's riddle, and were awarded with the king's sword. Hurrying towards Mt. Moon's shadowy peak, the group sought to battle the Raven Queen. Instead they found a chess board battle field and fought a group of stone horrors, the rubble of which transformed into the cackling Raven Queen blasting off again. * '"Hey guys, this looks confusing. ......Guys?" Skype 5 (6.9.12) :' {500 exp from the past 2 adventures} After the Raven Queen left the battle field, the floor fell through, taking the party with it. Finding themselves in a small chamber with 5 pressure pads, the group decided to activate the pressure pads lining the walls. What resulted will be difficult to keep up with chronologically as it happened, so we'll go one party member at a time. The party was sealed off from the other members into private puzzle chambers, which the members navigated without the assistance of one another. *# Chuck Fayngeling: Chuck found himself in a room with two treasure chests and a small mirror. Opening the chests proved frustrating for Chuck, as the chests appeared to be empty. Peering into the mirror, however, showed one chest to be overflowing with gold, and the other to be holding a key (presumably one that matched the lock on the door to leave). As Chuck tried to figure out the trick to the chests, an old man in the mirror's reflected image appeared, slowly emptying the chest of gold while laughing at the rogue. In his frustration, Chuck struck the mirror, resulting in a ground shaking quake in the room. Thinking for a moment before drawing a connection, Chuck lifted the mirror above his head, causing the key and the gold to come spilling out of the real life chests and onto the ground. Leaving a...."surprise" for the cackling old man, Chuck collected his 200 gold and key and left. In the second room, he found 12 cloaks, corresponding to 12 doors. Each cloak vanished once touched, except for one that fit him perfectly, matched with the door to exit the room. *# Ivanka: Faced with a mirror of her own, it took Ivanka a while to solve the riddle of her room. The rock formations about the room were carved with symbols and inscriptions. Finding the one that didn't match it's inscription, Ivanka righted the wrong, causing the mirror to shatter and the way to the exit to be revealed. In the second room, Ivanka was made to spread sand about invisible platforms and jump her way to the opposite end of the room. *# Bonzai: Faced with a strange altar, rocks, and floor tiles, Bonzai quickly figured out how to conquor his first puzzle chamber. Placing the appropriate amount of rocks on the corresponding altar etchings, Bonzai activated platforms to lead him to the exit. The second chamber featured a golden mage statue, beckoning for a rune. Using a staff to cast a shadow on the room's four walls, Bonzai revealed to himself messages to help him discover which rune to place in the wizard's open palm, activating the door to his freedom. *# Chex Mix: Opting to not fall for the DM's trap, Chex Mix crossed an enchanted rope in his first chamber - teleporting to the door to the second chamber immediately thereafter. In his second chamber, the dragonborn had to work his way around emblazoned floor tiles to the tune of the Konami Code in order to leave. :* '"Flora's the Winner!" Skype 6 (6.16.12):''' Flying west on their dragon, the party soon experienced some difficulties as Chad Mill's wing gave out mid-pump. The group crash landed in Lobith, and agreed that it was time to let their flying companion rest for a bit. Checking by Cottage Le Dank for some food, the party was greeted with a letter from Flora tacked to the door, and a fireball whizzing past their heads fired from within. As it turns out, Izurathiel had been hiding out in the cottage after the horrors took over, and was lucky she didn't injure any of the party members. She quickly translated Flora's note for them, revealing that it urged them to visit Urathek as soon as possible. The party was happy to, and after a brief scrap in Lobith Woods, hurried to the mining town hoping to see their beloved elf friend. Noticing the whole of the town gathered in the town center, Chex Mix and Chuck Fayngeling stopped by "My that's Shiny!" Gems, hoping to loot some glittery cargo. Their plan fell through, however, as Eversnatch's illusions scared them from the hut before the theft could take place. Finally meeting in the crowd, the group bears witness to a morbid lottery, which Flora had apparently won. As a "prize"/consequence, the members of the town decended upon her witht the intent to kill. Bonzai quickly dispatched the horror heading the grim ritual, and Chex Mix put a halt to the crowd's acts of violence. Seeing the knocked out Flora, Chuck attacked the halfling that landed a blow on her, adding to the diluted chaos. The group was awarded 70 gold in thanks (after Chex Mix requested such from the crowd), and succeeded in reviving Flora. As a final note, Bonzai cooked and ate the Halfling before the group headed towards the dwarven mines, hoping to clear out the rest of Urathek's horrors. :: After besting their respective chambers, the party was reunited on the face of Mt. Moon. Chex Mix immediately doubled over in pain, sensing the party's dragon Chad Mill to be close - and in much pain. Hurrying to the source of Chex's pain, the group found their dragon locked up in Lavaria's prison. Breaking him out, the grateful dragon took the group in his mouth, busting through the roof to find their next adventure. :: Previous Adventures *"You Mad, Bro?" (3.14.12) *"Banderhobbs: Kony 2012" 3.15.12 *"Save Urathek? Seems Mad Chill" 3.28.12 *"Dankquet? Seems Legit" 3.31.12 *"Flora is Missing??" 4.1.12 *"Community Service" 4.1.12 *"Journey to the Radbro I'Thar Plains" 4.5.12 Latest activity Category:Browse